roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vtmorgan/WIIC COOPERATION 3
My name is Samuel Middleton I am the bullied kid in school and poor I heard many thins about the WIIC COOPERATION and I was actully studying it I saw those creepypasta's on Roblox Creepypasta WIki and they seemend non real unitl one day in 2008 I was on roblox and saw those scam Ads so one day I saw an Ad to join this group for free clothes. Seem legit so I clicked on it of course, then I was taken to one of the WIIC's profile it was W3IIC so I didn't send I request cause I didn't want to die but then I thought at school the next day (What if they were all fake stories about sorta true events?) The next day I sent them a friend request but then I looked around my bedroom and said to myself (Why am I doing this crap?) I waited like in the creepypasta they kids did but then he frieneded me I thought the acconts were terminated One of my friends said "I heard millions of kids were dieing or going missing everyday accoring this same problem." I thought it wasn't true but then I got the message W3IIC said "I thought you thought we were real not fake but we are real and you know it." I blinkined and stared in confusion then I looked around my bedroom. And then my little brother came in and said "Your so dead Samuel Lucas Middleton." I looked at him like he knew he knew what I was doing.I said "How do you know what im doing?" Then he said "Im watching you. " I got creeped out honestly and then got out on chair and said "Just go away and shut up." Then my little brother cried and ran for mom. I didn't care I clicked off the ROBLOX home page and looked mom as she walked into my doorway. She said "are you talking to ROLOX hackers?" I said no. Then she said Tommy never lie to me again like that. My little brother "Tommy" nodded. Then Tommy looked at me and said "Lier." Then walked off. I looked at my screen on the home page once I opened roblox again. Then I saw I wasn't on my accont and I was the user W2IIC I looked in confusion. I blinked and then it felt like something hit me in the head with a bat. I passed and got sucked into the computer. I looked as I was in a game a normal game of an office buliding and I saw many user with the WIIC username but with diffrent nukber it was like 1-100. I was impressed they all seemed nice I was one of them after all. I walked over and sat in a chair. They all looked at me and one of the guys said "Oh your Sam or Samuel or Sammy nice to meet you." I blinked and said "Hello nice to meet you too." I looked around and then saw another man who looked like us but more taller and skinnier and seemed more mean. I looked at him and he looked at all of us and then sat in the main chair and said "Hello people we got a new memeber today its W2IIC." I blinked and then everybody in the room clapped. Then the tall man said "Next week will be our main meeting." I looked around thinking this would never end but it did well sorta. So then I saw another man come in to take me to the hall. He took me down to a room that said "DO NOT ENTER". I gulped but I remeber evil didn't rise in me. So was he gonna test me and make me more evil? Then he opend the DO NOT ENTER door. I looked around then he said "Samuel stay here." I nodded and agreed to listen and be a good boy. Then he came back with needles I was guessing for shots but I didn't ask. I thought this would never end. After the sots I only listened to my own people and tried to kidnapp other into the computer. -W2IIC Category:Blog posts